


It's just frosting

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Tentacles, mention of asphyxiation, mention of strangulation, whisk used as a weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles sneezed while enchanting his frosting - chaos ensues.Peter to the rescue!





	It's just frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracieBirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/gifts).



Stiles was currently crouched down behind the isle of Peter’s - their - kitchen so the frosting tentacles couldn’t catch him and suffocate him by forcing themselves down his throat.

They had tried that only minutes ago and it had taken him a lot of effort to cast the explosion that had eventually freed him.

Half sitting, half kneeling there he heard the door to the apartment open and yelled “Don’t come in here!” to keep Peter from laughing at him.

Of course Peter took that order literally and stopped in the doorframe, the tips of his shoes barely not touching the kitchen floor.

“This looks interesting. Have you scrolled through too much internet porn and got inspired Darling?”

Stiles blushed and winced when he heard one of the tentacles knock over a steel bowl.

“No?!” he hissed and his grip on the whisk in his hand tightened.

“I tried to charm the frosting to arrange itself on the cupcakes and sneezed while speaking the chant. Apparently that turned my buttercream into a half sentient creature with murderous intent.”

The asshole grinned at Stiles and he wanted to kick him in the shin but that had to wait.

“Help would be nice…”

The werewolf chuckled and flicked away one of the tentacles that tried to reach him but barely couldn’t “You just told me moments ago not to enter the kitchen…”

Stiles frowned “Well now you’ve already seen my embarrassing situation so stop fucking around. Distract it so I can reverse the charm.”

That seemed to make Peter curious “How are you going to reverse a sneeze?”

Stiles fought off another tentacle with the whisk.

“I’ll find a way, now come on!”

Peter stepped into the kitchen and started slashing the tentacles with his claws. They easily rearranged themselves and attacked him.

Stiles ran towards the magic cookbook he had been trying out and looked for clues what to do.

The spell was quite straight forward but there was no information to what could go wrong or how to fix it.

Frustrated he blanked for a moment, staring at Peter getting strangled by one of the tentacles and then had an idea. He turned back to the chapter about slaughtering animals yourself to make the meal a symbolic sacrifice. There was an easy spell for killing without spilling blood and looking at the words he thought it could work for his abomination as well.

In a slightly creepy singsong he started to chant and his eyes glowed in a bright magic filled gold.

_“Sleep sweet thing, sleep kind soul,_  
_Give yourself to me, I will take you whole._  
_Sleep, don’t fear, it will be swift,_  
_I thank you humbly for this gift._  
_Go in peace, take your last breath,  
_ _leave your body and accept death.”_

The tentacles had retracted into their original bowl when Stiles had sung about sleeping and eventually all movement had stopped and it looked like perfectly normal frosting again.

Only the chaos in their kitchen still told of the battle that had been fought here.

Stiles relaxed a bit and felt exhaustion creep into his body.

Peter still smirked like an asshole, with bits of frosting in his hair, but he gently rubbed Stiles’ neck to sooth him a little.

“You want me to help you tidy up Love?”

Stiles sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head against Peter’s shoulder for a moment.

“No….” he mumbled and opened his eyes to look at the luckily undamaged cupcakes.

“Just frost the damn cupcakes. I will tidy up this mess in the meantime.”

Peter kept grinning.

“Don’t you think some of our pack members might be against eating the corpse of a magical creature?”

Stiles shrugged.

“They don’t need to know. It’s just frosting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tags are wild, the fic surprisingly mild.  
> I hope you still enjoyed it :)  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments make me happy :3
> 
> Also this work isn't beta read ^^7


End file.
